SSB Learn to Fuse!
by Lightrail
Summary: The SSB are faced against a far to powerful enemy to defeat on there own so they all have to fuse with each other to restore peace. Chap. 4 is finally up.
1. Default Chapter

Super Smash Bros. Learn to Fuse!  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the others. Don't own any. (Except the fusions which are half Nintendo.)  
  
  
  
~At Onett Town we see a young boy and spiked shell turtle battling~  
  
Familiar Voice: You're going down Bowser!  
  
Bowser: Not in my life or yours Ness!  
  
Ness: P…K… THUNDER! (A huge force of lightning struck Bowser right in the head.)  
  
Bowser: You little brat, I'll kill you right here right now! (Bowser then dashed right toward Ness like a mad hockey player about to pummel someone who ticked him off and then Bowser grabbed hold of Ness and slashed his face back and forth leaving Ness a battered face of scars.)  
  
Ness: Ouch! You bastard you will pay for this.  
  
Bowser: Watch your language pipsqueak. (Bowser laughed right in front of Ness's face spitting rudely.)  
  
Ness: P…K… FLASH! (Ness was charging up a PK Flash and Bowser was shocked in horror as the big bulb of light grew bigger and bigger.)  
  
Bowser: Oh shit, what the hell is that? (Bowser started running but because of his huge shell he could only get a few feet away from Ness before he unleashed his ball of fury.)  
  
Ness: AHHHH! (Ness then threw the gigantic, almost 10 feet in height energy ball at the oversized turtle.)  
  
Bowser: I'm too young to die! (Bowser was then tossed into the air and disappeared in a blink of an eye.)  
  
Ness: Oh yeah, I win; you lose you fat sack of shit. I love me! Well better be getting home.  
  
~At Corneria Fox and Falco are training on top of the Great Fox~  
  
Fox: Ready Falco?  
  
Falco: Ready Fox.  
  
Fox: Here I come! (Fox goes full frontal towards Falco and jumps up and spins down to kick.)  
  
Falco: I don't think so, FIRE FALCON! (Falco starts a big flame around his body and flies straight toward Fox, and Falco's Fire Flacon hits Fox, still turning, making Fox get burnt from the feet up.)  
  
Fox: Nice trick Falco but I can do the same thing, FIRE FOX! (Fox starts burning into a ball of fire then thrusting toward Fox burns right through him.)  
  
Falco: AHHH! I'm on fire my feathers are on fire! (Falco then runs into the cockpit burning into cinders.)  
  
Fox: Umm, nice… practice, hah.  
  
~At a mysterious place inside a very dark room lies a monster on some throne~  
  
Mysterious man: Look at them all. Pathetic fighters, and that's putting it lightly! A mere child beats the Koopa King. A bird runs away in flames crying. A pink marshmallow beats a giant monkey. But this fight is just outrageous! Pokemon beating up the famous bounty hunter Samus! These are so post to be the best fighters in the world! I could beat all of these people and things with just a flick of the finger. And you two despise me! Both of you fail to defeat these fighters, I ought to brake all your fingers. (In the corner of the room were two giant gloves. One was right and the other was left, the one on the left kept twitching like it had a seizure.  
  
Right Glove: Sorry master but they just kept killing us no matter what we did. Both of us attacked them at once but they still killed us!  
  
Left Glove: I's TrUe. We FaIlEd OvEr AnD oVeR! (The hand kept shaking and shaking until the right hand slapped him.)  
  
Mysterious Man: Master Hand, Crazy Hand. You to are useless. I'm going out there and I am going to kill them all. You two are of no use to me now! (The mystery man then threw his fist at both of them and sent them flying out of the room leaving a huge hole in the ceiling.)  
  
~At the Hyrule Castle Link, Young Link, and Zelda are sleeping in there rooms~  
  
~Link in his room was just getting into bed when he heard a strange noise~  
  
Link: Who's there? (Link looked around for something or someone who made that noise.)  
  
Link: I'm warning you I got a sword! (Link noticed that it was coming from the hallway. He slowly walked toward the door and slowly opened it and flung his sword outward just in front of Young Links face.)  
  
Young Link: I'm sorry I won't steal Lon Lon Milk ever again! (Link had a shocked look on his face as the sword was just above his nose. Then Princess Zelda came running out.)  
  
Zelda: What was that little girly scream I heard?  
  
Young Link: Hey! I don't sound like a… (They heard a thumping noise just outside the hallway into the lobby of the castle.)  
  
Link: Did you hear that?  
  
Zelda: I sure did. Link you stay here.  
  
Link and Young Link: Hey, I'm not staying!  
  
Zelda: Not You. (Pointing at Link.) You! (Pointed at Young Link.)  
  
Young Link: Dang, I'm always the one left out! (Young Link went back to bed.)  
  
~Link and Zelda went to the lobby and searched for the noise. ~  
  
Link: Come on out! (Link shouted.)  
  
Zelda: I'll transform and search the upstairs you search down here. (Zelda then transformed into Sheik.)  
  
Link: OK. (Link stayed in the downstairs while Sheik went up.)  
  
Link: Oh man I wish I knew who… (Link was then grabbed and his voice was cut.)  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
Sheik: This is some scary shit… (Sheik to was cut off and grabbed too.)  
  
~Inside Young Links room. ~  
  
Young Link: I never get any action, even as Links former self. I know I'll go help them! (Young Link got up off his bed and ran into the lobby to see a shadowed man holding Link and Sheik.)  
  
Young Link: Who are you and what are you doing with them? (Young Link put his hand behind his back ready to pull out his bow and arrow.)  
  
Mysterious Man: I am the death person here to collect my victims. I am the nightmare that haunts you while you sleep, I am…  
  
Young Link: Screw it! (Young Link pulled out his bow and arrow and shot a fire arrow at his arm and the mysterious man dropped Link and Zelda.)  
  
Mysterious Man: AHHH! You little piece of shit, I'm going to kill you and all of your friends you bastard. (Blood was dropping from the mans arm and he warped out of the room in the blink of an eye.)  
  
Link: Who the hell was that?  
  
Sheik: I don't know. Call everyone to the castle, even our worst enemies. Who knows what where against? 


	2. The Fusion

1 Super Smash Bros. Learn to Fuse  
  
~About 3:00 p.m. all Super Smash characters are in the meeting hall of the Hyrule Castle. Fox, Falco, and Yoshi are talking about embarrassing stories and Samus and Capt. Falcon are talking about space cars and weapons. Of course Bowser, Mewtwo, and Gandorf, are talking about how to rule the world and getting the girls. Mario, Dr. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and D.K. are laughing about the times they defeated Bowser and the rest. All the Pokemon aren't talking at all but really just saying their names to each other. The Ice climbers, Ness, and Young Link, and Kirby are thinking to themselves about the matter at hand. Roy and Marth were practicing sword fighting on the table. ~  
  
~In the Lobby Link and Zelda are trying to come up with a speech about this mysterious person~  
  
Link: Who or what was that?  
  
Zelda: I don't know, but wasn't he bleeding? This means we know he isn't immortal.  
  
Link: Yeah, but still that guy was pretty strong. I couldn't get him off me!  
  
Zelda: Come on we need to get going and tell the others. (Link and Zelda walk out to the meeting hall and tell the others.)  
  
~Back in the Meeting Hall, everyone was talking so loud the echo never seemed to stop. Link and Zelda are at the stage and speak into the microphone~  
  
Zelda: Ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon, things, and evil villains, there is a horrible menace in the world of SSB. It has…  
  
Bowser: Yeah, It's me! (Bowser laughed and then Mario threw a Koopa shell on his head and Bowser gagged on it.  
  
Zelda: Thank you Mario. As I was saying there is a horrible menace mucking around here. If it weren't for Young Link, Link and I wouldn't be here. Now we didn't get a good look at him or get his name but we do know he is more powerful than us all.  
  
Gandorf: No one is more powerful than me! NO ONE! (Gandorf charged a purple fireball and then hurled it into the air. Luckily Ness jumped up and absorbed it before it blew up the ceiling.)  
  
Zelda: Someone contain him! (Link went down and grappled him up to the chandelier.)  
  
Peach: What are we going to do?  
  
~Suddenly something crashed threw the wall! It was Master Hand and Crazy Hand!  
  
Kirby: I'm hungry! (Kirby didn't notice that they two hands crashed right behind him.)  
  
Popo: Shit! It's them again!  
  
Nana: Battle positions Popo! (Popo and Nana joined up and brought out there hammers but Master Hand grabbed them both before they could do any damage.)  
  
Samus: Let them go you monster.  
  
Master Hand: Shut your yap! We came to warn you!  
  
Crazy Hand: I tHoUgHt We JuSt CrAsHeD tHrOuGh ThE cElInG bEcA…  
  
Master Hand: Shut up you imbecile. We came to warn you about Master Controller!  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika chu pi chu!  
  
Master Hand: What did he say?  
  
Mewtwo: He said, "Who are they?"  
  
Master Hand: He is the one who made us. From his own mind he created us, I was suppose to be the smart one but he messed up on the Crazy Hand.  
  
Link: Wait a minute! This guy is more powerful than all of us!  
  
Master Hand: That is correct but I now a way you all can beat him!  
  
Bowser: I don't need this I'm going down there and I'm going to beat the shit out of this guy! (Bowser then ran down to the exit of the hall when he stopped and turned toward Master Hand.)  
  
Bowser: Where is this guy anyway?  
  
Master Hand: He lives in… (Master Hand was interrupted by a crash outside.)  
  
Fox: What was that? (Everyone went outside to see what it was and Capt. Falcons Car was thrashed into nothing but rubble.)  
  
Capt. Falcon: NO! That son of a bitch destroyed my fucken car! (Capt. Falcon went into a rage.)  
  
Samus: Who did this?  
  
Familiar Voice: Up hear fools. (Master Controller was up in the air about two stories high laughing. He had a dark black cape than ran three yards across, a black and mysterious mask covering his face, if he had one, and armor more fitting than Marth's and Roy's put together.)  
  
Master Controller: You traitors! I made you perfectly from my own two hands.  
  
Dr. Mario: Perfectly my ass, look at Crazy Hand! He's been having seizers for more than two years straight now.  
  
Master Controller: Nonsense! Minions get them! (With that dark figures rose from his cape and landed down on the rocky floor below. There stood Metaknight, more powerful and ugly than ever. Next to him was Wart the Frog, bigger than Master Controller and he looked hungry. Next was a Celibi, sure it looked cute but the Pokemon knew there was going to be trouble. A big mean crocodile stood behind Wart, it was K. Krool. Menacingly, a dark figure, in fact nothing but darkness stared at Link, it was Evil Link. There seemed to be no end to these evil forces of gaming. More kept coming and coming, each one of the heroes and villains worst nightmares.)  
  
Master Hand: RUN! We'll handle this, ready Crazy Hand?  
  
Crazy Hand: ReAdY! (Master Hand and Crazy Hand held each other and they started to chant some words. Then a huge beam of light rained down from the clouds and stuck them. Out of the light rose out a giant ten-fingered glove. The glove was shining stardust from each finger and was twice as high as Master and Crazy Hand.)  
  
Ten-Fingered Glove: I am Ultimate Hand and I will vanquish you Master Controller. Everyone get Gandorf down from the chandelier and run toward the Mario world, there you will meet up with a very good friend of mine. She taught us this power she can help you defeat Master Controller.  
  
Luigi: What-a bout you-a?  
  
Ultimate Hand: I will die trying to save you all now RUN! (Everyone darted out of the Hyrule World while the Ice Climbers got Gandorf.)  
  
Next Chapter Ultimate Hand vs. Master Controller 


	3. SSB Learn to Fuse! (Finally!)

SSB Learn to Fuse!  
  
Ultimate Hand vs. Master Controller  
  
Ultimate Hand: I will no longer be under your control nor will I hurt the Super Smash Brothers any more!  
  
Master Controller: Don't worry; you won't have the chance to meet them anymore.  
  
Ultimate Hand: Enough, it's time to finish you once and for all.  
  
Master Controller: You said yourself you weren't strong enough to kill me. What makes you think you'll kill me?  
  
Ultimate Hand: I might not but I will stall time for them.  
  
Master Controller: I'm going to kill you now, OK? Just remember who created you.  
  
~After that last word Master Controller disappeared and Ultimate Hand got confused. He looked around for Master Controller but he couldn't see him. Then Master Controller suddenly appeared right in front of Ultimate Hand's middle finger and broke it right off. Blood started spurting out of the hole of the finger.  
  
Master Controller: Hey Ultimate Hand! Screw YOU! (Master Controller then raised Ultimate Hands middle finger at him.)  
  
Ultimate Hand: Damet!  
  
Ultimate Hand then dropped to the ground and started to glow. After a few seconds Ultimate Hand jumped so high in the air it looked like a dot. Master Controller looked up covering his face with his hand because of the sun and waited for a response, nothing happened. Ultimate Hand just stood there, waiting. Master Controller started darting upward after Ultimate Hand but then Ultimate Hand started to drop at full speed! Ultimate Hand was on fire and going full speed while Master Controller was heading right for Ultimate Hand… Ultimate Hand then whacked Master Controller and he was sent flying down toward the ground. Ultimate Hand went down there and saw a huge crater where Master Controller landed. Ultimate Hand then spread all of the rest of his fingers and pointed right where Master Controller laid. Huge laser beams where shot under the crater and a huge eruption a cured that sent Master Controller up in the air, Ultimate Hand pulled up a fist and went for Master Controller and was just about to hit him when Master Controller grabbed him and threw him down into the smoking crater where Ultimate Hand threw him.  
  
Ultimate Hand: I… will… not… die… by… you… I… would… rather… kill… my… self…  
  
Master Controller: What do you mean?  
  
Ultimate Hand started to grow five feet every second. After about Ultimate Hand grew 20 feet he started to glow brighter than the sun. Master Controller just laughed.  
  
Master Controller: So you're going to kill yourself just to try to bring me down. You are so very pathetic. You can't destroy me, I'm can withstand this measly explosion.  
  
Ultimate Hand: You might, but will your other creations?  
  
Master Controller: Shit, your right! Run everyone! Go to the far reaches of the earth and destroy anything in your path! And each of you takes one of my keys; this way the Super Smash Bros. Can't reaches me.  
  
In a blinding flash Ultimate Hand exploded and a huge red cloud of fire covered Master Controller and Hyrule Castle was destroyed in the explosion.  
  
~In the Hyshroom woods~  
  
Mr. Game and Watch: What was that? (Everyone looked back and saw a mushroom shaped cloud.)  
  
Zelda: Oh no! Hyrule Castle! (Zelda dropped down on the ground and began to cry.)  
  
Peach: It's OK. You can stay at our castle until the Mushroom people fix it. (Peach kneeled down beside and Zelda and helped her up.)  
  
Falco: What about Ultimate Hand?  
  
Fox: I don't like the way things are turning out guys.  
  
Roy: We better get moving before all those monsters catch up with us!  
  
Mario: Were almost-a there-a.  
  
Luigi: Hey-a what's that-a up-a there? (Everyone looked up in the blank spots in the trees and saw what looked like a shooting star.)  
  
Link: It's probably one of those monsters!  
  
Peach: But it's heading toward Mushroom Kingdom!  
  
Bowser: WHAT! That's my territory for destruction and agony!  
  
Kirby: Lets go!  
  
Peach: OK  
  
Kirby: Because what are we going to do?  
  
Marth: Beat some bad ass!  
  
Kirby: Actually because I'm hungry, but what the heck let's do that to! (Everybody was starting to walk when they heard a weird laugh.)  
  
Mysterious Voice: You really think your ready?  
  
Young Link: Well I'll be… it's the Owl.  
  
Owl: You betch'a. I just would like to tell you that I know where that mystery women is, you know the one to teach you how to fuse.  
  
Link: Why are you always spying on me?  
  
Owl: Uh, go past the first giant mushroom then knock on the second three times and whistle, got'a go bye. (The Owl left as mysteriously as it came.)  
  
Link: One of these days I'm going to kill that bird.  
  
Bowser: Hey, wait a minute I know that password that's where I get my steroids and potions. (Everyone looked at Bowser with his or her jaws hanging open.)  
  
Bowser: I mean that's where my old witch doctor lived before Kamek was hired, it was back when Mario and I were just kids.  
  
Yoshi: I remember her! She turned things big with her dust.  
  
Samus: Come on! I'm bored; I don't have speed shoes for nothing you know. (They all walk straight toward Mushroom Kingdom, waiting for that first sign of hope.)  
  
Next Chapter The Fusing Lesson! (Finally) 


	4. SSB Learn to Fuse! (Finally!)

SSB: Learn to Fuse!  
  
~In Mushroom Kingdom we see our hero's walk past the first mushroom and try to look for the second~  
  
Bowser: What the hell look at all these mushrooms. How do we know which one is second and which one is one hundred?  
  
Peach: I'm ruler of this land and it's the one right there. (She pointed to the one right in front of Bowser.)  
  
Bowser: How on earth do you know that?  
  
Link: Well, lets try it. (Link knocked on it three times then whistled.)  
  
Mr. G and W: Nothing happened.  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly puff puff jiggly!  
  
Gandorf: Shut up you damn Pokemon!  
  
Jigglypuff: PUFF!  
  
Mewtwo: Wait she said that she heard a rumble. (Just then a hole in the wall opened up.)  
  
Zelda: Where are we?  
  
~There were potions and bookshelf everywhere. An old Koopa was in the corner writing something in a book.  
  
Old Koopa: Finally you're here!  
  
Bowser: Hello Kemak.  
  
Kemak: You dumb ass! You cost me a job selling potions and other home remedies.  
  
Bowser: Ssshhh. Be quiet about that.  
  
Roy: Shut up you old hag and tell us how to beat Master Controller.  
  
Kemak: Be quiet or I'll let that son of a bitch destroy your asses.  
  
Marth: You're the cursive one aren't you?  
  
Kemak: I'm ticked right now. Where's the one called Kirby?  
  
Kirby: I'm here, right here!  
  
Kemak: Hello, Kirby are you here?  
  
Kirby: I'm right here! (Kirby tried to jump over the other big heads in front of him.)  
  
Kemak: Oh well, I'll just tell all of you how to do the ancient art of fusing. First you need a force that can channel all that energy, someone who can absorb all of the power released during the fusion process. Will Kirby please step forward at this time? (Kirby swallows air and flies over to Kemak.)  
  
Kemak: Great. Now Kirby will you wear this ambulant. (Kirby put on a strange multi color diamond.)  
  
Kirby: Cool!  
  
Kemak: Now every time two of you fuse this ambulant will grow from Kirby's power. Since Kirby has always been able to copy other people's moves his power is the greatest from all of you. Listen Kirby can fuse with other people but someone else will have to wear the ambulant. Unfortunately the other character might get weakened because of the power draining. Finally to fuse you must hold each other's hands and concentrate real hard on the fusion, as long as you have Kirby or the ambulant within one mile, a warning though. If two or more fuse or even more than one fusion appears the one with the ambulant could pass out, go in coma, or even worse.  
  
Young Link: That's a lot of stuff to take in.  
  
Kemak: Yeah, will you better learn it all or you will never beat Master Controller.  
  
Luigi: Amazing!  
  
Capt. Falcon: I'm bored, can we go now?  
  
Kemak: Just remember those words of warning. (Everyone walked out of the room up the ladder and appeared outside Mushroom Kingdom.)  
  
~Mushroom Kingdom~  
  
Mushroom Person: HELP! Princess, Mario… AHHH Bowser!  
  
Mario: Hold it. Tell us-a what-a is going on!  
  
Mushroom Person: It's… it's… it's SMITHY!  
  
Mario, Bowser, and Peach: Not SMITHY!  
  
Mushroom Person: It's true and he captured some old friends of yours.  
  
Mario: You mean Mallow and Geno!  
  
Samus: Who the hell are they?  
  
Peach: They helped us defeat Smithy in Mario RPG.  
  
Link: Never heard of that game.  
  
Mario: This could be a prob… (Mario then got stomped on the head by a giant sword Pogo stick.)  
  
Mario: Mother fucker, that hurt. Not you again!  
  
Mack: That's right Mario. I'm back and more powerful than ever.  
  
~Mario vs. Mack~  
  
Mario: Mack, it takes a lot of guts to come back here!  
  
Mack: Anything to kill you Mario.  
  
~Mack jumped up in the air and so did Mario. They both started to battle it out in the air; both of them seemed to be an even match. Back down on the ground all the characters where staring in amazement.  
  
Shyguy: Hey you!  
  
Samus: What the hell are you?  
  
Shyguy: Troops fall in! (Out from behind him jumped out hundreds of monsters from Mario RPG.)  
  
Mr. G and W: Oh shit!  
  
Link: Get ready everyone!  
  
~Back at the top Mack and Mario where just now falling down from the sky and both were still conscious, when both hit the ground an earth shatter hit the ground causing all the regular enemy's to get killed.  
  
Gandorf: That was easy.  
  
Fox: Look at all that dust. I wonder who won?  
  
~The dust cloud cleared to reveal that Mack was standing on Mario's back stabbing him almost through the back.  
  
Ness: I could have sworn Mario was going to win!  
  
Mack: Give up or I'll kill you and all of your friends.  
  
Mario: Never!  
  
Mack: Fine then.  
  
~Mack then jumped up and stood beside Mario's battered body. Mack then without a word jumped up farther than the eye could see. Peach ran to Mario to help him up.  
  
Peach: Mario get up! Please get up!  
  
Mario: He's coming down. Run, hurry! (Luigi ran to his brother.)  
  
Luigi: Mario, take my hand. (Mario took Luigi's hand and they both concentrated hard. Kirby's ambulant started to glow and rose up from his head a little. Luigi and Mario started to glow real brightly. Mack was falling so fast he was in a blue flame ready to strike Mario. But out of the light came a Plumber with a blue hat, the letter Z on it. Yellow overalls and a dark green background shirt, a big round nose and an upright mustache were on his face. The body had a slim yet tall shape with a raccoon tail on his tailbone and a yellow cape wrapped around his neck. His name: Lurio!  
  
Lurio: I'm ready! 


End file.
